villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pree
Pree is the main antagonist from the Red Dwarf episode Fathers and Suns. She is a replacement computer for Red Dwarf. She didn't appear evil until she almost killed the crew in order to follow the rules. She was portrayed by Rebecca Blackstone. Description Pree is a strict, tattooed computer of Red Dwarf. In opposite of Holly and Queeg, her neck and shoulders are shown on the screen, too. She can predict the crew's actions, words and thoughts, so it is not necessary to even do them. Although she can control the whole ship, she unfortunately uses Rimmer's skill in order to repair the B Deck, destroying it completely. She also blindly and merciless follows all rules and policies, even if it means she will kill the crew. History When the Red Dwarf' ship computer Holly is out of order due to water damage, the ship needs the new one. After finding a derelict ship, Rimmer and Kryten install Pree on Red Dwarf to replace Holly. She immediately shows them her abilities. For example, she can predict every crewman's actions, words or thought before they have done them, as she studied security footage in order to determine them. However, she is crazy about Jupiter Mining Corporation policy which almost ends lethal for the crew. When drunk Lister, acting like his own father (who he actually is), deregisters himself, Pree informs him that he can't breathe the JMC's oxygen anymore. To make him leave the ship, she uses the ship's garbage droids, which force Lister to enter the airlock and put his space suit on. Pree then opens the door and throws him into the space. When the rest of the crew finds out what happened to Lister, Pree informs them about his de-registration. She also tells that without any living listed crewmembers to bring home and protect (the Cat and Kryten don't count), the ship loses its purpose and becomes space junk. In accordance with the Space Pollution Act, she has to lead the ship into the nearest sun. Meanwhile, Lister manages to jetpack back to the ship. He joins his friends in attempt to stop Pree who has just take control over the whole ship. However, she releases laughing gas and calls other garbage droids to stop the crew. Luckily, Lister then remembers that he had attempted to register his son (who is actually Lister himself) as a new crewmember. He tells Pree that as soon as his file is done being registered after his medical for stasis, his son would be able to order her to uninstall herself. Because Pree is a predictive computer and knows it, she should uninstall herself immediately, rather than wait for the order to actually come from his son. Pree eventually agrees with Lister and unistall herself, letting the crew to control the ship by themselves again. Trivia * She is the third different Red Dwarf computer (if we count male version and female version of Holly as one computer). Similar to Queeg, the second computer, she also uses sadistic methods to follow rules. * In opposite of other ship computers, the screen shows also her neck and shoulders. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Female Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Extremists Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil